madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 8: Inundation
Madness Combat 8: Inundation is the eighth installment of the Madness Combat series by Krinkels. Jesus makes his debut appearance as the main protagonist. The Auditor plays the role of the main antagonist. Hank and Tricky are seen in the end remaining dead from Madness Consternation, and the Hot Dog Vendor makes his second cameo. It is the longest episode so far. Plot Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The cartoon begins with Jesus standing on the cliff, marksmanship sniping with his TAC-50. He then says the following words: I PURGE THE WICKED. THE IMPIOUS MADNESS MUST END. I SHALL BE THE INSTRUMENT OF ARMAGEDDON. IT HAS GOTTEN OUT OF HAND. Jesus then puts his TAC-50 away piece by piece, and grabs his revolver, then words appear on the screen: THE END HAS BEGUN. Jesus drops down from the cliff to the entrance of a 1337 Crew hideout. Almost immediately an A.T.P Agent rushes out, armed with an MP5K, and starts firing at Jesus, who kills the agent. Several more agents rush out but are no match for Jesus and his magnum, as they are all dispatched. Jesus reloads his magnum and goes inside and takes cover behind a crate from another A.T.P. agent who fires a M1911 at him. He shoots more agents and he holsters his magnum, and uses his power to kill an enemy with a red beam from his eyes. Jesus then grabs the crate, and smashes two A.T.P. agents with it, and kills two more agents with a fireaxe. Jesus then lifts the crate from the ground, and smashes it through a wall, which smashes another A.T.P. agent on the other side. Two 1337 agents are there, one pointing at the corpse, and Jesus then comes from the hole, and kills both of the agents. Two more agents come into the room, with an A.T.P agent armed with a Combat Knife and a Bowie knife, however Jesus kills him and the other 1337 agent regardless with a recently acquired nightstick. As Jesus goes to leave the room the screen covers in black and black spikes start protruding from Jesus' body. The screen reveals the auditor, who apparently infected Jesus. The spikes stands up again and he vomits blood, but Jesus wipes his mouth, grabs an L22 from the ground, and enters the next room. He runs and fires at two agents, killing them. More agents enter the room, but are dispatched also. Jesus drops the L22 and grabs his magnum and reloads it, but vomits blood again. He enters the next room and kills two guards, and brings forth a red shield to protect himself from an agent firing his MP7. Jesus eventually deflects the bullets back at the agent, killing him. Another A.T.P. agent comes in, but is also killed. Jesus then puts his magnum away, grabs a M1911, and uses his telekinetic powers to grab a dead agent and throw him into the ceiling, clearing a path to the basement area. Jesus grabs a MAC-10 and jumps down, and sees that many bodies are being stored in various test tubes. Several more 1337 agents come at him and he dispatches them easily. Another guard comes behind him, but Jesus grabs him and uses him as a human shield from enemy fire. After clearing the room, he notices the control panel to the tubes. Back to the auditor, an IM window appears on the screen with one of the Mag V2 guards. He says that "There is a problem," and the IM window reveals Jesus shooting at the control panel. The auditor's eyes now go into a glare and he opens up a small locker, grabs the Minigun inside it, and leaves the room. The camera goes back to Jesus, who once again vomits blood, but ignores it and blasts two more agents behind him, killing them. He enters the next room and acquires a 1337 sword and a fire axe. He goes down an elevator and realizes that multiple 1337 agents are waiting for him. He kills two crew members and goes back up the elevator, setting up a box in front of him and arming himself with an M16. The two surviving 1337 agents come up the elevator, but are killed by Jesus, who goes back down the elevator and dispatches more agents. Immediately a door in the ceiling opens and one of the Mag Agent: V2 guards comes down, making a large hole in the floor. He steps out of the crater and starts firing multiple shots from his giant Deagle, missing each time. Jesus jumps on the Deagle, slices the Mag Agent's face with the 1337 sword and fires multiple shots at the Mag Agent. The Agent, apparently unscathed, fires another round from his Deagle at Jesus. He shields himself with the red shield again, and deflects it back at the Mag V2 guard. The Agent is shot in the torso and falls over dead, and Jesus continues the other way. An agent comes through the door, but Jesus uses his telekinetic powers and slams the agent into the wall, face first, and moves the agent up and down of the wall, creating a bloody mess. He enters the next room and kills more guards. The M16 runs out of ammo, but he throws his empty gun at a guard, killing him. After clearing the area he vomits more blood again, and reloads his magnum. He then leaves the building to a field outside, and locates another building. He then sees that the Auditor is on the following building, who summons dark flames around his head, and the word 'DANGER' flashes up on the screen. Jesus backs away in surprise and the Auditor starts firing his minigun across the field at Jesus. He avoids the shots fired and glides across the field, until he smashes through a wall into the building. The Auditor angrily drops his minigun and, summoning two machetes, goes back into the building. Jesus, having smashed through the wall, is faced with a 1337 agent and an A.T.P. agent. The 1337 agent attempted to take Jesus's magnum but Jesus slammed him into the ceiling, and back down on the ground. He then rips the A.T.P. agent in half and the upper half slams onto the ceiling. He grabs his magnum, which flew from him on the impact, and continues towards the Improbability Drive. He kills more 1337 guards, but encounters the second Mag V2 guard, who throws a piece of machinery towards him. Jesus dodges and starts assembling his TAC-50, while avoiding some dead bodies the Mag V2 guard is throwing at him. The Mag V2 guard grabs his giant PPK but is shot four times by Jesus. It falls to the ground and is shot once more at point-blank range, sniping (and therefore killing) the Mag V2 agent. Jesus then drops the TAC-50 and, as he reloads his magnum, he notices the auditor standing on a ledge. He jumps down and Jesus fires at him. The auditor disappears and reappears behind Jesus and then summons two MP5Ks. Jesus blocks most of the shots with his red shield, however, he is hit several times. The Auditor than disappears as Jesus vomits blood yet again. Despite his wounds and the blood he has lost, Jesus is determined to keep going. He grabs his magnum from the ground, summons his notorious 316 sword, and wall-jumps to the top of the ledge. He kills two more agents, who appear to be buying hot dogs from the hot dog vendor. Jesus ignores the vendor and continues on. He finally enters the Improbability Drive room and kills the last agent in the facility. He is about to shut off the Improbability Drive when the auditor comes into the room. Jesus fires at the auditor, but he vanishes from the path of the bullet and kicks Jesus away. He then summons a Bazooka and Jesus spawns the red shield in a futile attempt to deflect the missile. The missile blows a large hole in the wall and Jesus is blasted out of the building. The auditor goes to the hole, perhaps to fire another missile at Jesus, but notices the screen on the Improbability Drive now reads: TERMINAL DAMAGED IMPROBABILITY DRIVE DISENGAGED. NORMALITY RESTORATION IN PROGRESS..... The camera reveals Jesus, who has had part of his face blown off by the missile. He looks up and sees the sky crack. The auditor stares solemnly down at him as a beam of light crashes down onto the building. Jesus covers his eyes as the beam engulfs him. AND THERE WERE NONE..... The animation ends there, with the ambiguity of any character's survival. Trivia * The first building in Madness Combat 3: Avenger is the same building as where the Auditor is. * When Jesus smashes through the wall and rips the A.T.P agent in half you can see that the air vent is boarded up so that Hank could not break through, or because it had to be put back up since it is the same building Hank broke into in Madness Combat 3: Avenger. Category:Madness Combat Episode